


Tub- FLOAT??

by alt_f4_me



Series: story ideas that I might expand on [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, They be doin scams, TommyInnit is a good friend, Tubbo's more than human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_f4_me/pseuds/alt_f4_me
Summary: A short and sweet short based off that one bath water stream when the server was lagging and Tubbo’s in-game character kept looking like it was floating from Tommy’s viewpoint.It's been in the idea bin for a while.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: story ideas that I might expand on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Tub- FLOAT??

Okay, Tommy wasn’t oblivious.

He noticed all the weird things that seemed to only happen when Tubbo was around, he just didn’t think it was something that he should be particularly bothered about, but holy shit, right now, they were floating.

Let’s start from the top. The two were working on a new con to scam their fellow server dwellers.

They were hollowing out some room underground for their base of operations, when Tubbo sneezed.

They sneezed twice more, Tommy turned around to ask,” You good man-?” His voice faltered.

“Euck- “Tubbo says as they rub their nose, “Dust sucks.”

The silence was deafening.

“Tommy? Your being awfully quiet.” They look up to see him staring at them, face blank.

“Tommy?” they ask again, an edge of worry filling their voice.

They look down where his gaze was fixed to see themselves floating a couple inches off the floor.

Their eyes widen, “Oh shi- “They were cut off by their body unceremoniously crashing face forward into the ground.

They groan as the push themselves up, locking eyes w/ Tommy who was still staring at them, look undecipherable.

“I- I can explain?” They say, voice wavering w/ uncertainty and fear, waiting for his reaction.

After a second, Tommy’s eyes light up, “What the hell Big T, you never told me you could float! That’s so fucking cool!”

Tubbo’s eyes flash w/ relief, “Really?”

“Of course,” A wide mischievous smile darts across his face as he holds out a hand to pull them up. “Think about the possibilities!”

Tommy came out of that conversation finding out Tubbo wasn’t entirely human, but he didn’t mind. That fact didn’t make them any less his friend, and if someone wanted to imply differently, he would beat the crap out of them.

Plus, w/ Tubbo’s abilities they could pull so much fucking pranks, the others wouldn’t know what hit them until the duo was far away, laughing their asses off at the chaos they had created.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this-
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/alt_f4_me/  
> https://twitter.com/alt_f4_me  
> I post art here ^
> 
> Stretch out your stiff muscles :)


End file.
